Battle, Speed, and Love
by arquista
Summary: Kepindahan Sakura menuju kota baru membawanya menuju kehidupan yang penuh dengan tantangan, kecepatan, dan tentu saja cinta - inspired by manga Initial D-


Battle, **Speed,** & **Love**

 **disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pairing: Sasusaku**

 **warning: bahasa non baku, ooc**

 **Minna.. bertemu lagi dengan arquista. hahaha**

 **maaf terlalu lama mengabaikan 'Just express'. Untuk chapter selanjutnya dari 'Just express' akan secepatnya di publish. Cerita ini sendiri terinspirasi dari manga Initial D. hahaha**

 **Sakura P.O.V**

"Lama..." aku menggerutu kesal. Kulirik lagi jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah dua jam aku duduk manis di halte ini, sambil memegang erat koperku. Salahkan kakakku yang entah kenapa belum juga datang menjemputku disini.

Hujan gerimis yang turun, semakin memperburuk suasana hatiku. Inilah sebabnya aku benci pindah kesini. Udaranya dingin, sering hujan, juga sedikit jauh dari ibukota. Bisa kutebak, penduduknya juga sedikit. Walaupun harus kuakui, daerah ini sangat maju. Gedung bertingkat dimana-mana dan segala kecanggihan teknologi, dapat kutemukan disini. selain itu bisa kulihat, rata-rata penduduk disini memiliki kendaraannya sendiri. Baik itu mobil, maupun motor. Sehingga wajar saja halte yang sejak tadi kududuki ini sama sekali tak berpenghuni.

Aku bosan!

Satu kata itu sejak tadi selalu kuucapkan di dalam hatiku. Tanganku bergerak memainkan gantungan kunci di kantongku dan mengeluarkannya. Kenang-kenangan terakhir dari mama, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini dengan papa dan kakak. sebab mama harus pergi keluar negeri, karena ia dipindah tugaskan kesana.

Sebetulnya aku sedikit merasa senang. Sebab ini pertama kalinya aku bisa kembali berkumpul dengan papa dan kak Sasori, semenjak perceraian orangtuaku lima tahun yang lalu. Selama ini aku hanya bisa mengetahui kabar tentang papa dan kakak dari e-mail yang dikirimkan padaku, dan dari percakapanku di telepon. Sebab aku terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaranku, sehingga belum pernah sekalipun aku datang ke tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba gantungan kunciku terlepas, dan terjatuh ke pinggir jalan. Spontan, aku menunduk untuk mengambilnya.

' _Byuurr...'_

Aku terdiam kaget. baru sadar 'sesuatu' baru saja membuat air di jalanan menerjangku dengan ganas. Aku berdiri, dan langsung sadar 'sesuatu' itu apa.

"WOII MOBIL GILAAA! GUE JADI BASAAAAH!" aku berteriak ke arah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang baru saja melewatiku tersebut. tapi tampaknya teriakanku tak diacuhkannya. Mobil itu terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"BERENTI!" aku berteriak lagi. "LO NGGAK DENGER?" aku baru sadar tingkahku seperti orang gila. Tapi sumpah! Aku benar-benar emosi. Saking emosinya, aku sama sekali tak sadar kalau sejak tadi sebuah mobil sudah berhenti di sebelahku.

"Adek gue jadi gila."

Celetukan khas tersebut, membuatku menoleh dan langsung kaget.

"Kak Sasori!" teriakku lagi saat mendapati kakakku tengah tertawa di balik stirnya. Untuk sejenak aku langsung lupa dengan segala kekesalanku, dan terpana menatap kakakku dan mobil yang dikendarainya. Gila.. Kak Sasori bener-bener berubah. Lima tahun nggak ketemu, berhasil membuatku pangling saat menatapnya.

"Kenapa lo? Teriak-teriak kayak orang gila gitu. Mana penampilan lo kucel banget lagi." Kak Sasori tertawa lagi, kemudian turun dari mobilnya. Ia segera mengangkat koperku, dan memasukkannya ke bagasi.

"Mobil apaan nih?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagumku, saat duduk di dalam mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Berani taruhan, mobil ini pasti mahal banget. Nggak nyangka papa mau beliin kak Sasori yang kayak beginian.

"Lotus. Baru gue ganti sebulan kemarin. " ujarnya sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Terlalu cepat, hingga membuatku ngeri.

"Kak! Lo mau bunuh gue? Ngebut banget!" ujarku tak setuju. Sejak dulu, aku memang taat peraturan lalu lintas. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku langsung memarahi kak Sasori.

Namun Kak Sasori hanya tertawa. walau begitu, tetap saja ia tak menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Kalau lo tinggal disini, lo harus biasain naik mobil dengan kecepatan segini. Kalau nggak, ntar di sekolah baru lo bakalan malu." Ucapannya berhasil membuatku heran.

"Maksud lo?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Kak Sasori masih tertawa. sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin membuatku penasaran.

"Lo bakalan tau alasannya, kalau lo udah liat sekolah baru lo."

.

.

.

Ucapan Kak Sasori kemarin terbukti benar. Aku langsung tahu alasannya berkata seperti itu, saat memasuki sekolah baruku.

"Kak. Ini 'sekolah'?" tanyaku bego. Lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kak Sasori tertawa.

"Kenapa? Nggak percaya ini 'sekolah'?" tanyanya disela-sela tawanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan menunjuk sesuatu yang membuatku heran dan kaget semenjak memasuki sekolah ini.

Bayangkan saja saudara-saudara. Puluhan mobil sport berjejer di tempat parkiran, dengan sangat mencolok. Sekali lagi kukatakan, dengan sangat mencolok. Ini sekolah atau showroom mobil? dan apa harus kuulangi kalau aku hanya melihat mobil-mobil sport? Nggak ada satupun mobil tua, ataupun mobil keluarga. Seluruh mobil tersebut diyakini hanya memiliki kapasitas penumpang paling banyak empat orang.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatku heran, sama sekali nggak ada motor! Apa siswa disini terlalu kaya untuk memiliki sebuah motor?

"Udah sampai. Kita turun sekarang." Kak Sasori menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar. Aku menurutinya, masih dengan pandangan tak percaya pada mobil-mobil tersebut.

"Gue udah urus semuanya. lo tinggal temuin guru di gedung sana, terus kasih ini." Kak Sasori menyodorkan seberkas amplop coklat padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan gugup, dan menarik nafasku dalam-dalam.

"Good luck, Saku." Kak Sasori tersenyum, dan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Dalam sekejap, aku sudah ditinggal sendirian di tempat parkir ini.

"Oke Sakura. Lo pasti bisa." dengan tergesa-gesa, aku menuju gedung yang dimaksud Kak Sasori tadi. Tak mempedulikan puluhan mata yang memandangiku dengan heran.

Sesampainya di kantor guru, aku segera menyelesaikan segala urusanku dengan cepat. Kemudian mengikuti seorang guru, yang sepertinya akan mengajar di kelasku hari ini.

"Sakura. Kamu tunggu disini sebentar. Pas saya panggil, baru masuk ke dalam." Ujar wanita cantik yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai bu Anko tersebut. Aku mengangguk, dan menuruti perkataannya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia memanggilku ke dalam. Lagi-lagi aku harus menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, kemudian berjalan dengan gugup ke dalam kelas. Seluruh penghuni kelas menatapku penasaran.

Dan sekarang sepertinya perutku terasa mual.

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura." Ujarku singkat, namun gugup. Aku mencoba menatap teman-teman baruku. Seperti yang kuduga, penampilan mereka sangat berkelas. Aku yakin, mobil-mobil sport di tempat parkir tersebut milik mereka.

Namun pandanganku terhenti pada sepasang mata yang hitam legam, dan kelam. Auranya menunjukkan aura seorang penguasa. begitupun dengan dua orang yang duduk di depannya. Ketiganya seakan-akan pusat dari kelas ini.

"Baiklah Sakura, tempat dudukmu disana. Di sebelah Sasuke." Bu Ranti berhasil membuatku tambah gugup. Karena tangannya jelas-jelas menunjuk ke satu-satunya kursi kosong di sebelah sosok yang baru saja kupandangi tersebut. Cowok bernama Sasuke tersebut tampak tersenyum sinis. Saat itu aku langsung tahu, senyum itu berbahaya.

Dengan gugup aku melangkah menuju kursi baruku, diiringi tatapan aneh dari penghuni kelas. Tatapan heran, mungkin bisa kumaklumi karena aku anak baru. Tetapi banyak diantara tatapan-tatapan tersebut yang menunjukkan kekesalan, dan kesinisan. Ha! Yang ini baru aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Mm.. boleh duduk disini?" ucapku berbasa basi. Wajarlah. Aura cowok ini berhasil membuatku tertekan. Aku yakin, pasti ia tak ingin aku duduk disini. Tampak jelas dari senyum sinisnya barusan.

Ia mengambil tasnya yang menghalangi kursiku. Membuatku bernafas lega, dan segera duduk di sebelahnya. Untunglah, ia tidak langsung menolak.

"Jadi nama lo Sasuke?" tanyaku gugup membuka percakapan. Aku menoleh pelan ke arahnya dan berkonsentrasi menunggu jawabannya. Namun ia hanya diam, dan menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia menatap mataku dan menyipitkan matanya. Membuatku langsung sesak nafas, karena tersadar akan dua hal.

Pertama. Cowok itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan isyarat, yang mungkin maknanya begini: "Pake nanya lagi. lo nggak denger tadi bu Anko udah bilang nama gue?"

Sumpah! Aku langsung emosi. Namun yang bikin tambah emosi, adalah kesadaranku yang kedua.

Tunggu sebentar. Aku butuh udara untuk mengucapkan kenyataan yang pahit ini.

Oke aku siap.

Yang bikin aku tambah emosi, adalah kesadaran kedua. Bahwa aku menganggap cowok ini luar biasa mempesona! Gila nggak tuh?

Oke, tenang Sakura. Kamu sedang berhalusinasi. Kamu sedang ditipu. Memang cowok di sebelahmu itu cakepnya selangit. Tetapi nyebelinnya nggak Cuma selangit. berlangit-langit.

Alhasil, selama pelajaran bu Anko ini aku hanya diam, dan mencoret-coreti bukuku. Pelajaran di depan tidak terlalu menarik. Aku sudah mempelajarinya di sekolahku dulu. Tanganku mulai bergerak menggambar dua buah gunung, satu matahari, jalan raya, dan sawah-sawah di tepi jalan. Tak lupa, sebuah pelangi yang sangat besar kugambar di dekat matahari. Haha.. aku memang jenius. Gambar ini pasti mampu membuat picasso dan leonardo da vinci menangis meratapi kekalahannya.

"uhuk."

Aku menoleh ke sebelah, dan langsung mengerenyit heran. Si Sasuke yang batuk barusan? Dia lagi sakit? Ia tampak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar membuatku bingung, dan sedikit -ingat, cuma dikit ya- khawatir.

"Sasuke. Apa jawaban nomor lima?" suara bu Anko membuatku kembali menoleh ke depan. Sasuke juga tampak menurunkan tangannya, dan menjawab dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Seratus enam." Jawabannya membuat bu Anko mengangguk-angguk, dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Sedangkan aku, lagi-lagi menemukan dua kenyataan yang masih pahit.

Pertama, Sasuke ternyata pintar banget. Aku bisa lihat dari caranya yang langsung menjawab, bahkan tanpa mencari dan mencoret kertas lebih dahulu.

Kedua, lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit lainnya. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau suara Sasuke keren banget? Bariton gila!

.

.

.

"Nama lo Sakura?"

Suara seseorang di depanku membuatku menoleh, dan langsung takjub begitu mengetahui siapa yang tengah berdiri di depanku tersebut.

"Iya." Aku mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin pada cewek manis tersebut.

"Gue Ino. Ceweknya kakak lo." Uhuk.. Aku langsung tersedak minumanku. Mataku membulat menatap cewek bernama Ino tersebut. sepertinya ia kakak kelasku.

"Lo.. cewek kak Sasori?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ya jelaslah. Kok bisa-bisanya cewek semanis ini jadian sama kakakku yang seberantakan itu? bukannya mau menghina. Tapi kenyataannya, kak Sasori sama si Kak Ino ini bedanya bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Kak Ino tampak tertawa geli melihat reaksiku. Haha.. sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Ia langsung mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, dan mengambil sebungkus roti di atas meja.

"Kita udah jadian dua tahun ini. Pas Sasori masih kelas tiga, gue baru kelas satu. Baru sebulan kenalan, kita ngerasa cocok dan akhirnya jadian sampai sekarang ini. gue udah kelas tiga, dan Sasori kuliah. Sasori nggak pernah cerita sama lo?" tanyanya kemudian. aku menggeleng, dan baru sadar banyak pasang mata teman sekelasku yang memperhatikanku saat ini. hah.. pasti karena kejadian di kelas barusan.

 _Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Karena itu berarti, aku bisa lepas dari suasana yang menegangkan ini. berada di sebelah cowok seperti Sasuke_ _ini benar-benar membuatku gugup, sekaligus takut._

 _Sasuke_ _berdiri dari kursinya, dan menyandang ranselnya. Kalau dugaanku benar, pasti ia mau cabut. Aku ikut berdiri, dan hendak keluar kelas saat aku menyadari sesuatu menarik rambut panjangku dengan kuat._

" _Aduh.." aku meringis, dan segera berhenti berjalan. Sasuke_ _dan teman-teman sekelas juga tampak berhenti berjalan dan terdiam aneh. Aku berbalik, dan langsung menyadari apa yang membuat semua orang kaku begitu._

 _Rambutku jelas-jelas tersangkut risleting ranselnya Sasuke._

" _RAMBUT GUE!" jeritku panik. Aku mencoba menarik-nariknya, namun ia malah tersangkut dengan lebih kuat. Tanganku juga mencoba melepaskannya. namun tetap saja rambutku tersangkut dengan kuat._

 _Dua cowok yang duduk di depan kami yang sepertinya teman si Sasuke, langsung tertawa dengan keras. Berhasil membuat Sasuke_ _tampak kesal. Mungkin ia berpikir aku membuang waktunya yang berharga dengan kejadian ini._

" _Lo bisa lepasin rambut lo nggak?"_

 _Akhirnya si Sasuke_ _ngomong juga. Aku sempat mikir, dia bakalan diem terus walaupun teman-temannya sudah menertawainya seperti itu._

" _Nggak bisa lepas. Nggak liat apa tersangkutnya kuat gini?" aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya. Tapi ia tampak tak peduli, dan akhirnya melepas ranselnya. Tangannya langsung bergerak mencoba melepaskan rambutku. Membuat jarakku dengannya saat ini jadi benar-benar dekat. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma cologne yang dipakainya. Tanpa kusadari, jantungku mulai melompat-lompat heboh. Bahkan sepertinya aku bisa mendengar suaranya saat ini._

" _Sial. Nggak bisa lepas." Ia berdecak kesal. Tuh kan, sudah kubilang tersangkutnya kuat banget. Lha dia nggak percaya._

" _Udahlah. Minggir dulu." Ujarku padanya, menyuruhnya menjauh. Aku langsung membuat keputusan instan, dan mengambil gunting di tasku._

" _Woi.. lo mau ngapa.." ucapan Sasuke_ _terputus saat melihatku menggunting rambutku yang tersangkut tersebut. ia tampak syok, begitupun dengan teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Aku hanya menghela nafas lega, dan berjalan dengan gaya yang anggun keluar dari kelas. Berani jamin, gayaku pasti keren banget._

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk di kantin dengan Kak Ino, diiringi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekelilingku.

"Oh ya Kak. Gue penasaran. Siswa disini pada gila sama mobil sport ya? Sampai-sampai semua mobil di parkiran jenisnya kayak begituan semua. Mana nggak ada motor lagi." akhirnya aku bertanya hal yang mengganggu pikiranku sejak pagi ini.

Namun yang sama sekali tak kuduga, kak Ino langsung tertawa dengan keras. Sampai-sampai beberapa siswa kembali memandangi kami.

"Kenapa kak?" tanyaku heran. Namun kak Ino masih tertawa, dan sedikit berbisik padaku.

"Kalau masalah itu..." kata-katanya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia melihat sesuatu di belakangku dengan heran. Memangnya ada apa di belakangku

Saat aku berbalik, aku langsung tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Ikut gue." Sasuke menatapku dingin.

Tanganku langsung ditarik paksa, dan dengan langkah yang terseret-seret aku mencoba mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat dan besar-besar itu.

"Stop! Ngapain lo narik-narik gue?" aku mencoba meronta-ronta. Walau tak berhasil, karena tenaga cowok ini kuat banget. "PENCULIK! PENCULIK! TOLONG! KAK Ino!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Alhasil, kami langsung jadi tontonan seisi sekolah. Tetapi jahatnya, tak seorangpun yang bersedia menolongku. Semuanya hanya menatapku dan Sasuke dengan pandangan yang aneh dan sulit didefinisikan. Kedua teman Sasuke yang tadi, juga hanya tertawa melihatku berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Sasuke baru berhenti menarikku saat kami sampai di tempat parkir. Mataku langsung membulat tak percaya, saat aku melihat mobil yang berada tepat di sebelahku.

Mobil hitam sialan yang membuatku basah kemarin.

TBC

 **sekian dulu untuk chapter 1. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
